A Gift Can Always Be Small
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Lilly) Albus was always polite and kind. He didn't want much for Christmas. All he wanted was his family to celebrate Christmas together. And Lilly was going to make sure he got what he wanted.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Lilly  
 **Penname:** Thunderrstruck  
 **Character:** Albus Potter II  
 **Other Characters Used:** All Weasleys and Potters, And Teddy  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Family  
 **Message to your person:** Happy Holidays! :D *throws confetti* *hugs*

* * *

 **A Gift Can Always Be Small**

 _Albus was always polite and kind. He didn't want much for Christmas. All he wanted was his family to celebrate Christmas together. And Lilly was going to make sure he got what he wanted._

* * *

"I'll be back soon." Harry said to a very sad Albus. "Before Dinner." He had to go to work again and it made Al sad. He just wanted his father to stay home.

"Don't worry Albus." James said putting on a jumper.

"Where are you going?" Albus asked looking at his mum who was putting on her jumper.

"Diagon Alley." Ginny responded. "Want to come? We're going to visit your uncle George."

The young boy nodded. He wanted all his family to celebrate Christmas together, maybe George, Angelina, Freddie and Roxy could come over.

"I'll grab my jumper." He ran upstairs and knocked on Lily's door. "Lils we're going to the WWW shop. You coming?" There was no response. Albus tried opening the door, but it was locked. He shrugged and thought that she was still asleep. He went into his room. It was tidy and nice. That's how he always liked it. Al took out the sweater that his grandma knitted him. It was slightly itchy but it didn't bother him. Albus didn't like the cold. He put on a very old jumper and went back downstairs. He figured that it was going to get ruined anyways. They were using the Floo powder.

When they finally got there, the small excited boy went into the shop and was greeted by Roxanne and Fred. "Hi James, Hi Albus." They both said in unison. He loved when they did that. But he never knew why. Albus always guessed it was because he thought it was funny to here the same sentence being spoken out at the same time.

"You ready James?" Fred asked.

The older boy nodded.

"Where you going?" Albus asked, trying not to frown.

"We're going to shop around." Roxy answered when James and Fred were walking out the door.

"You should go with them." Ginny suggested.

"Are you going somewhere?" Al asked hoping that she would say no. But she didn't.

"I'm going to help Angelena with something." Was all she said.

"Can I stay here with Uncle George?" He asked.

"Sorry, I'm going to be really occupied in the store." George flipped the 'we're closed' sign on the door to 'we're open'.

Albus sighed. "Can I use the floo powder to go shell Cottage and the burrow?"

Ginny nodded. "Just be careful okay?"

The boy nodded back.

He went to shell cottage first.

"Hi Dom." The boy politely greeted.

Dominique looked up from a letter she was reading and smiled. She was sitting with Molly and Lucy who were also smiling.

"Hi Albus." Louis greeted from the living room.

"Mum, dad, and Vic are at the burrow."

"Why?" Albus asked siting down next to his cousin.

Louis shrugged. "I think Teddy's there too. They're helping Grandmum and grandad with something." He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I mjght be comming over there later."

"So what did your parents get you for Christmas?" Louis asked smiling.

The black-haired boy sighed. "I haven't opened it yet, but they probally didn't get me what I wanted."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, because I only told Lilly and it's-" Another sigh. "It's hard to explain. Maybe I'll just go home and wait for dad to come back from work." He got up, and so did Louis.

"No no none of that." Dominique said comming closer to the two.

"Lets go to the burrow." Molly suggested.

"Maybe we'll celebrate Christmas there." Lucy said.

Without putting up a fight Albus agreed and the three went to the Burrow.

When they entered, They were greeted by a loud, "Happy Christmas!" Everyone was there. Harry, Ginny, George, Angelena, Bill, Fluer, Percy, Grandmum, Grandpa, Fred, Roxy, James, Victoire, Teddy, and Lily. Even uncle Charlie was there.

Albus bursted out into happiness.

"Happy Christmas" Lilly said hugging him.

"You planned all of this?" Albus asked.

The girl nodded.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
